


'I like it when you call me Daddy' [Javier]

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/M, Jealousy, Not so tender sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: While for all intents and purpose, Javier is still the same man you fell in love with - since he's got back from Guarma there's something a bit more intense about him





	'I like it when you call me Daddy' [Javier]

You sat watching Javier’s fingers as he strummed his guitar. The gentle caresses against the strings had you hypnotised and judging by the smirk on his face he knew it. You smiled sweetly back at him while you tried to think when was the last time he honestly seemed this happy? Definitely not since his return from Guarma, that was for sure.

Reluctantly you forced your attention away from your lover as Arthur greeted you, Turning to face your friend as he he took the seat next to you, you couldn’t help notice out of the corner of your eye Javier’s expression changing from one filled with joy to another that was filled with contempt.

“So, how you been keepin’?” Arthur asked you as he lit up a cigarette before extending his arm to pass you one.

“Pretty well, all things considered I suppose” you admitted, declining his kind offer. Even before moving to Beaver Hollow, the mood in camp hadn’t been at it’s best, but you’d tried to keep yourself busy and out of any drama, instead pulling all your focus on Javier and his injured leg. However, you couldn’t help but think to yourself that these actions had isolated you a little from your friends of late, and you couldn’t help but notice how awful Arthur was looking, with his bloodshot eyes and gaunt looking face.

“How ‘bout you? Not to be rude, but you’ve looked better & that’s sounds like a nasty cough you’ve got goin’ on there”

“Ahhh, don’t be worrying about me” he replied, wafting his hand in the air as if to dismiss the comment “There’s other things happenin’ right now to concern yourself with” he added cryptically before patting you on the shoulder and leaving his hand resting there for a second or two.

Looking at Arthur with a confused smile, you were about to ask him what he meant when suddenly you noticed the music had stopped. Looking around you found yourself surprised to see your lover standing in front of you.

“Excuse me, but I need to have a word with my lady” Javier gruffly told Arthur as he grabbed your wrist, pulling you up from your seat

“Honey, what’s gotten into you?” you giggled with a hint of nervous embarrassment as he walked you towards your tent, nuzzling into your neck and placing a hand firmly on your backside

“Ay, just watching you there drives me crazy hermosa. I need you right now and I want everybody to know you are mine and mine alone” he purred taking your hand to his bulge as he roughly kissed you. 

Enjoying the ferociousness of his lips against yours, you started to rub the palm of hand your against his pants, providing him with some much needed friction. This small action alone causing him to moan into your mouth. As you broke away from the kiss to look down in concentration as you unbuckled his jeans, you smirked as he whimpered at the loss of contact from yourself.

“All in good time my love” you told him slipping your hand inside his trousers, to help free him of his confinement.

Placing a hand on your breast and burying his face into your neck to shower you with kisses, he groaned slightly as you moved your hand up & down his length.

“Does that feel better?” you whispered softly to him.

“It’s good, but this isn’t what I had in mind. Get undressed” he ordered as he threw his jacket to the ground

“Kind of bossy today aren’t we?” you teased unlacing your blouse.

“No backchat, just do as you’re told and you might get rewarded”

Liking this new assertive side, you quickly threw your clothes to the floor and sat on the edge on the cot.

Looking you up and down, licking his lips in appreciation at your natural beauty, Javier carefully approached you, nudging your legs apart with his knee before he knelt down before you.

“What did you have planned?” you asked coyly, as if you didn’t know where this was heading.

Placing his lips on your left thigh, he gently kissed working his way up, ever closer to your core, before paying attention to your right one.

“Such a tease” you whined before biting your lip

“What did I say about backchat?” he growled as he moved his hand higher up, running a finger against your already wet folds. “Now no more, or I’ll stop” he smirked enjoying having the upper hand. Rubbing his thumb against your sensitive bud, you threw your head back in delight and moaned at the mere touch. “So you like that huh? Let’s see what else you like” he purred before lapping his tongue at your centre causing you to call out his name. “That’s it hermosa, let everybody know that your mine”

“Yours and yours alone my love” you panted as he slid a finger and then another deep inside you. Feeling the wave of a climax starting to build, you bucked your hips against his palm, ready to come undone before he quickly removed himself from you.

“Not yet cariño” he told you, pushing you back to lay on the bed. Getting on top of you, he stroked himself, coating his length with a mix of your wetness and his own slick before positioning himself at your entrance. Leaning forward to kissing you passionately, you could taste your own juices upon his lips as he thrust into you.

You’d never had any complaints about being with Javier, but this was different than usual. It was still tender and loving, but at the same time it felt quite primal. At each movement he made you moaned into his mouth, enjoying the sensation that each thrust was deeper than the one before, until he bottomed out against you and picked up the pace.

“You’re an…untamed beast tonight” you gasped you felt your orgasm approach once more.

Wrapping a hand lightly around your throat, he looked deep into your eyes

“Tell me you’re loyal” he panted as he felt you clench around him “loyal to me …and me only”

You tried to get the words out, but the pleasure was almost too overwhelming for you to try and string a sentence together

“I…I’m….”

“Say it mi amor” he begged pressing his forehead against yours

“I’m..loyal..to..you…daddy” you moaned as you shuddered as you came undone. You saw him raise a quizzical eyebrow as his grip on you loosened a touch as he too climaxed. Leaning into to kiss you, but more tenderly this time.

“Ahh mi corazón … _**I like it when you call me Daddy**”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I made Javier's character work in the context I was aiming for - but I had fun writing it anyway


End file.
